Just One More Kiss
by YumiAburame
Summary: Sasuke has a new a rank mission, get Naruto to like him back. Only to bad for naruto he took the perverts approach.While naruto is dealing with the love he has for Sasuke but doesn't want to admitseeks help from the kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the show or any of the characters. I do however own the plot. Are all you lawyers happy now thats right back off.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi i am telling you this for a reason. Anyone who dose'nt't like yaoi reads this becomes a offended and sends me hate messages your are seriously wasting your time.**

**Rating: This fic is rated M...yeah obvious reasons. **

* * *

No one would like kissing you

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto yelled franticly screaming and spitting on the floor

"That's the second time you've tried to kiss me dobe" Sasuke said looking over Naruto

"Ugh like anyone would **WANT** to kiss you teme" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke

"To bad because the same can't be said for me" he said leaning in to wards Naruto and forcing him into a mind-blowing kiss guy or not Naruto had to react to it. He placed his arm around Sasuke's neck kissing back _slowly_. Sasuke started licking Naruto's bottom lip as it slowly opened and he darted his tongue inside rubbing it against Naruto's , and he stopped the kiss gasping for air. Sasuke smirked at Naruto a mocking smirk "and I thought no one would want to kiss me" he whispered in Naruto's ear lightly licking it

"I know… I um …the thing is….. With the whole….mmm" Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked down his neck. "S-Sasuke" Naruto moaned. "S-stop"

"I will for now" Sasuke said playfully brushing a hand over Naruto's arousal "Even though you don't want me to"

"The hell i don't get your hands off me you pervert"

* * *

'Stupid Sasuke always touching you inappropriately always to perverted'

'Ha-ha you liked it'

'I did not'

'You did so'

'I DID NOT! Who would?'

'You mean besides yourself'

'I don't you stupid pervert'

'Oh You don't huh?'

'Whats that supposed to mean'

'Look down'

Naruto looked down to find a rather large bulge in his pants. 'Sh-shut up'

'Oh but you call me a pervert'

'I said shut up'

* * *

Sooooo what did you think? I did pretty darn good if I do say so myself. Rate please, this is my very first fic so if you could please comment that would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. PERVERT

Sorry for the long wait I have a lot of School work but thanks for those who commented. Also Naruto was talking to the Kyuubi from now on I'm gonna make Kyuubi speech bold.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the show or any of the characters. I do however own the plot. Are all you lawyers happy now that's right back off.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi I am telling you this for a reason. Anyone who doesn't't't like yaoi reads this becomes a offended and sends me hate messages your are seriously wasting your time.**

**Rating: This fic is rated M...yeah obvious reasons.**

* * *

Waking up from and walking to wards the kitchen knuckle headed ninja sat down with yet another unhealthy breakfast, 

'**So what are you gonna do about your problem'**

'Problem what problem'

'**You know what I'm talking about'**

'Not really'

'**The fact that you want to screw the Uchiha's brains out'**

'No YOU want to screw Sasuke's brains out'

'**And so do you'**

'GRRRR shut-it you old fox'

'**Hmph brat'**

* * *

Naruto was walking slowly to wards the bridge whilst mentally arguing with Kyuubi he was completely oblivious to the Uchiha that was walking rather close behind him. That is until he felt a hand slip into his pants. 

Turning around only to find a smirking Uchiha Naruto's face immediately began to heat up

"GAH SASUKE GET YOUR HANDS FROM OUT OF THEIR" he yelled trying to slaughter the boy that was touching him in that place. Getting angry at himself as he felt his groin twitch and the Uchiha for making it happen Naruto began glaring daggers at the boy in front of him.

**'What's wrong kit ashamed?'**

'I said shut-up'

**'Why can't we just screw him?'**

Grumbling about stupid horny fox's Naruto continued walking to the bridge while trying to stop the Uchiha from molesting him in public.

"Honestly have you no shame" he asked slapping away his horny teammates' hand away for the tenth time.

* * *

"S-sasuke quit it their coming" Naruto said desperately trying to get the Uchiha off of him.

"So what?"Sasuke asked pushing his hand yet again up Naruto's shirt and feeling for a nipple

"I'm sorry" the masked ninja asked "Did I come at a bad time" slightly confused as to how exactly he fond his students

* * *

How was that? I know still short and don't worry i am gonna put a lemon in 


End file.
